1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to bulk material processing, and in particular to processing food and feed materials with infrared radiation.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In the field of bulk material processing, various material processing methods include heating the materials. For example, when dehulled oats ("groats") are processed as food products they are normally heated to a predetermined temperature range. The heat controls the lipase enzymes which are present in the groats and prevents them from becoming rancid. For a discussion of lipase and related enzymes in oats, and their control, see Oats: Chemistry and Technology, (F. Webster ed. 1986). Steamers have heretofore been used to control lipase activity in oats. However, steamers tend to consume relatively large amounts of energy and add relatively large amounts of moisture to the groats.
Belt-type conveyors have also previously been employed in the bulk material processing field for conveying a flow of material being processed under a heat source. However, heretofore there has not been available a bulk material processor with the advantages and features of the present invention.